Our Magic
by DDL4SMG
Summary: She entwines our fingers together and kisses me ,   our tongues finding each other again but not for a battle this time. rated M for a reason...alex/mitchie
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything but the story ;)**

_**Alex pov**_

" Mitchie i'm bored " I whined looking at my beautiful girlfriend of three years .

"Yeah I know baby but I have to finish my homework " she said not even looking at me.I love her so much but sometimes she's just such a dork , she was doing her homework on my bed . I had already done mine while i was in detention . Gosh she really is torturing me here, I mean come on she's wearing her uniform from this club she's in for some smart kids, believe me its a hot looking uniform its just like the uniform sonny munroe wore as a tennis judge in 'sonny with a chance' and on top of that her skirt is a little short witch causes to show her beautiful slim legs. Yes i'm a perv but could you blame me ? MY hot girlfriend is laying on MY bed while she's slightly chewing on her pencil. I just wanna jump on her and take here right here right now . "baby ? " ow I guess I zoned out for a moment . "yes dork?" I answered . She raised an eyebrow and giggled a bit .

"Stop staring at me like that " she said "like what? " I asked ." Um like with your big brown eyes all over me wich probably means you want to rape me." she said in a mater of fact tone. I smirked at her comment " well if you're moaning and practically screaming my name like you always do then I don't think that's called rape Mitch " She raised one eyebrow again she knew I thought that was sexy when she did that. " At least I'm not the queen of the hickey " that wasn't a lie I loved leaving them on her neck and inner tights but I know it drives her crazy." they are called love marks mitchie , besides you're the biter here " I smirked at my come back .After that her mouth just fell open but I knew there was coming more. I could never win things like this with her, I mean yes I am Alex Russo and I can win any discussion, but not from Mitchie she is like the girl in our relationship that means even if she's not right she isn't wrong. And im like the guy in our relationship that means even if I'm right I'm still wrong . "oh I am not the perv here whose sex drive is even higher than Stephen Hawkins IQ ." " Well I hope my sex drive is higher than Stephen Hawkins" I mumbled. " hey you don' know that , maybe he's a real tiger in bed" mitchie said " Well then why don't you go marry him " I responded " maybe I will" she was daring me now " Maybe you should" I played along "fine" "fine" "good " "Good!" I playfully shouted

"only one problem though , I'm gay " she said We both laughed at that, we're famous at school for our little play-discussions like this, ah everyone is scared of mitchie cuz she's the only person who can shut me up like that , and I admit she totally owns me. Even tough she's the most sweet girl I know , everyone in school thinks she's like the head bitch. But once they get to know her they are like 'wow you really are sweet' I love to tease mitchie about her head bitch reputation , I don't care that people see her like that after all she's my girl and no one gets to touch her and it kinda helps if they are already scared of her. " hey baby, wanna fool around?" I ask it was the same line that I used when we first talked at some party of Miley , yes I was drunk then."come here and find out" she said . After that I didn't waste time I crawled on the bed. She was still laying on her stomach , so i hovered over her watching her writing the last answer on her paper. I kissed the top of her head " I really love you baby girl " I said . She smirked and tossed her homework aside , she turned around to look directly in my eyes letting her arms go around my neck in the progress . She leaned in but stopped just a few inches from my lips , I could feel her breath tickling my skin. " I love you too" she said and than I crashed my lips against lips were moving perfectly in sync, my tongue asking entrance wich she immediately gave. Our tongues fighting for domination , this was a fight that I always won, I always had control during sex. Mitchie loved that I had control but sometimes she had this moments that she would flip me over and take control herself this was one of those times , I admit I like her dominate side too .she pined me down and used her knee to spread my legs , she kissed my jaw line and went down to kiss my neck , suddenly she bit me Hard . The pain was no longer when she liked over the pecked my lips and pulled away to look at my new mark . " whose now Queen of the hickey? " I asked . "they are called love marks right?" she repeated my comment from later . I giggled as she went back to work . I felt her knee put a pressure on my center and it felt so good . She removed my shirt and went to kiss the new exposed flesh between my breasts witch caused me to moan . Suddenly she flipped us over again guess this meant that I was back in charge . I went to kiss her but she stopped me " na ah ah , not so fast Russo , music " she whispered . Yep mitchie Torres and Alex Russo sometimes make love while the stereo is blasting some sweet music. I do a motion at the stereo and it turns on , bedrock from lil Wayne and young money . I love that song. Mitchie moves her hips on the beat while i'm moving with her and grinding against her pelvis. Her arms go around my neck , while mines were next to her on each side of her head keeping me up. I start sucking on her neck. I take of her shirt and she is unbuttoning my pants. After a couple of minutes all our clothes found the ground . I was grinding against her pelvis and she was already moaning like there was no tomorrow . I started kissing her again . My hand went down and slowly teasing her opening . I stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes silently asking for permission , this was some kind of a thing we did , we didn't enter each other if we didn't get permission , it's out of respect . She looked at me and gave me permission. I entered her slowly with one fingers " gosh Mitch you're still so tight " I moaned , it was true we had like a billion times sex but she was still tight I love it .She moaned in response . I began sucking on her pulse while I slid another finger In her . She began grinding against my hand and moaning louder . I slowly moved myself from mitchie and settled myself between her legs. Her legs went around my waist. " fuck Alex , baby " mitchie moaned loud , I was thankful that I had soundproofed the room. I pulled away from her neck and my mouth found her already stiff nipple after giving her left nipple attention I began working on her right still pumping in and out of her on a fast pace. The pressure on my waist from her legs became harder , I knew she was almost there I began working with my thumb on her clit. i kissed her nose cussing her to open her eyes and look in to mine. " Alex oh god" and with that moan her eyes roll back from pleasure and she bites down on my collar bone , almost drinking blood . She always does that when she reaches her climax .

After she came I let her ride out her orgasm , she's still moaning a little " oh baby why are you so good at this" it wasn't really a question . Then she opened her eyes and gently kissed me , her hands knotting in my hair. Suddenly she flips us over and she starts sucking on the same spot she had bit me . She intertwines our fingers together and kisses me , our tongues finding each other again but not for a battle this time. More like gently rubbing. I really love this girl she knows how to drive me crazy. Both her hands found my stomach and she's slowly breaking the kiss and kissing down , between my breasts ,my stomach and then finally her lips are reaching their destination. I can't help but let out a moan , she looks at me asking for permission , I nod .she places a sweet kiss on my bundle of nerves , her tongue gently rubbing my clit. I think I am going to faint , this feels so good " ohm Mitch , fuck " I moan

" that's kinda what i'm doing Alex" she says I can't help but let out a giggle , even if we are making love we still joke around. I gasp as she gently bites on my clit " oh fuck" I let out . She enters me with two fingers and is pumping at a quick pace , she knows I'm already close. I began moaning as she finds my g-spot my body tenses up and a shock runs true my entire body before it relaxes. She let me ride my orgasm out. Mitchie capsulizes on top of me her head rests on my bare chest as I stroke her hair. I kiss her sweaty forehead and wrap my arms around her . "your sex hair is really hot" mitchie laughs at my comment. " I love you baby " she says " I love you too rockstar" she loves it when I call her that. I sigh in content , then I slowly drive off to sleep , " falling asleep right after sex? Oh yeah you're so the guy in this relationship" she says but Im to tired to even say something back so I just giggle and with that I fall asleep with a smile on my face like every night mitchie lays here with me.

**Yups guys I hope you liked it , mm tell me what you think and if you want me to continue .**

**Love and peace , hahaa **


	2. Chapter 2

**i don't own anything but the story **

_**alex pov**_

"DEAL!" i yelled. " the first one who says 'undo the spell' loses " Me and justin just made a bet , we can use any spell on each other and like i said the first one who asks to undo the spell has to do all the shifts in the sub shop . I'm so gonna win this bet . "Let the game begin " justin said in a weird voice , he may be the best at using magic he still isn't as sneacky as me . we wanted max to play with us but we could use any spell on him he would still think it was cool , let's face it the boy is a freak.

"mhhm alex , come back to bed " i heard the sweet voice of my girlfriend , she was standing at the top of the stairs in nothing but an oversized t-shirt of me. "baby it's 2 am , come downstairs ...but first put some clothes on before the eyes of these two boys fall out" Justin and Max quickly looked the other way , i knew they were staring at my girl can't blame them she looks hot . "no i'm going back to bed , i'm to tired" she said " i told you to get some sleep but no miss i'm so horny wouldn't want to all she wanted was to fu... " i realized that my two brothers were still here following the conversation "hhm never mind" i said

.

"Alex ! " i heard miley scream my name trough the school halls . "sup miles" "oh god i need to tell you something , you know the party a couple of days ago ? the one at shane's house " she asked me " mm yeah the one you where drunk as hell?" like every party "yeah yeah that one , i went upstairs to see where carly was and well.. i found her but i saw.. crly nd sm making out " i was confused now i didn't get the last words " who?" miley swallowed hard " carly and sam" my eyes grew wide , i mean i knew sam was gay , heck the whole school knew she was gay but she didn't admit it . but carly? i thought she was as straight as a pencil , mitch told me carly had a thing for sam but i never thought she would actually kiss sam . "baby whats wrong?" wow mitche appeard out of nowhere. She kissed my cheek and waited for my answer"carly and sam made out" i said calmly " WHAT ? Ha i knew these two had a thing for each other" she said " well now that that's out ... who wants to party? ! " miley said enthousiastic. what the hell is wrong with that girl it was only monday. " miles it's just monday " mitchie said reading my mind " yeah i know buuuut i managed to borrow/steal my parents big car for the next week so... " i smiled a little knowing what my best friend meant " so you're saying that we are going to go on a road trip ?" i asked still smiling " Yep , we have a week off so"i thought for a second one of our road trips only meant ; booze , drugs , awesome party's and some hot sex in the woods . " A road trip? we're in " i said , mitchie looked at me one eyebrow raised " we?" she asked " mm yeah i'm the man so i decide what we do" i said with a smirk "yeah but i'm the dominate woman so you're going to listen to me" she replied with a smirk of her own " so the married couple is in ?" miley asked "definitely " mitchie and i both said. " key i'm gonna go , hey don't say anything to carly and sam about their little make out ok" miley said . Mitchie and i both nodded When miley left i turned my full attention to my girlfriend

" so your place or mine?" i asked mitchie as my hands found her waist and her arms went around my neck. she brought our foreheads together . and whisperd ' you are beautiful' against them. " you make me beautiful" i could't resist anymore i kissed her full on the lips they always looked so inviting . We stand there at least 5 minutes people were getting used to our make outs and the little boys who couldn't get their eyes of the scene ... well lets say they always ended up into the trash can.. "mm mine after last night i think i'm not ready to face your parents yet" mitchie said after she broke the kiss .oh god i forgot about last night ...well long story short ... me and mitchie had sex on the couch and right after she came my parents came home. Aawkwaard . On top of that my dad tried to avoid the awkwardness by starting a conversation ' oh well this is interesting..i mean not interesting as in oh i'm a perv and everything becouse i rather not see you guys naked ... not that you're ugly but it's weird and i knew you had sex before but i kinda hoped you didn't .. not that i mind it's not like you guys can get pregnant but..." i was to shocked to stop him from rambeling. Like i said 'awkward '

" Definitely your place!" i shouted

"Home sweet not awkward home" mitchie said , i giggled "yeah well the next time we have sex it's going to be in a hole " i said , mitchie looked at me " babe that would be even more unconfortable than that couch" she said " shussh" " well someone is pms'sing " pssh yeah right i'm not on my period ...yet " "But today has to be your first day " mitchie looked confused , it had to be my first day but i feel strange not strange like mother nature is coming but just different strange. " i know but maybe now we could still make lo.." i stopped my sentence when i realized my phone was ringing . " what is it justin? " i asked a little annoyed " hey mm so what do you think of your new .. haha . mm equipment? " , what did he mean new HaHa equipment ? " Justin what are you talking about ?" i asked " Oh it didn't work yet .. never mind ...bye" and with that he hang up. I was really confused right now , mitchie noticed " what's wrong babe ? " " i don't know , i just feel strange and now justin's acting strange .. i just don't know everything is strange" i looked like a doufus right now " babe , it's probably nothing , let's watch a movie " she pulled me to the couch sat me down and went to sit besides me but i had a better idea so i pulled her down with me and moved us so i was laying fully on the couch with her on to of me resting her head on my chest . i kissed her forehead , she looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes " don't ever leave me " is said " Never " i smiled and kissed her forehead once more .

" baby ? i'm going to the bedroom i don't feel so good " i said " what? what's wrong ? you cold or warm do you want thee maybe water or .." "mitch .. i'm fine i just feel a little strange downstairs .." i said with a high voice on the end " i told you you were pms-sing " it didn't feel that way , i made my way to the bathroom pulled my pants down and .. " OH MY GOD !" i yelled the neighbours probably hearing me to. " Alex ! alex baby! what's wrong? alex? ! " i heard my girlfriend yell in concern . " can't tell you.. you wouldn't believe me" . " but i can show you " i opened the door . Mitchie's eyes went from mine to my breasts and down to my ... " OMG you you have a a a ppp penis " mitchie said in shock , yeah like i wasn't in shock. then mitchie started giggeling " what is wrong with you woman ! your girlfriend suddenly has a penis and all you can do is giggle ? " i asked . mitchie giggled a bit then swallowd and tried to be serious which she totally failed at " well i always told you you are the man in our relationship.. i think you took it to serious " she laughed , it was kinda funny but i mean how could this..wait .. " JUSTIN ! " ofcourse our bet. well i'm not gonna lose , alex russo always finds a way to turn things in her adventage , this wasn't to hard to turn in her adventege i mean mine adventage i mean .. oh you get the point " wooow if you were a guy you would had a really Big penis"

" shut up mitch "

**Sup guys , i wrote this while on vacation in france ... awesome time btw . France? You have very hot chicks ! #NoJoke Next chapter is going to be interesting ... i just don't know how many of you guys are reading my story so review and say hi ;D and if you're from france than you're probably HOT ;D #Swag**


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop looking like that" mitchie said while i was thinking what to do to justin "like what mitchie?" " like you are going to do some evil things " pssh what , oh crap that girl knows me to well. Quick change the subject ..uh ..uhm " who wants pancakes ?" Wow that was a bad one. "Stop acting weird you weirdo.. now what are you going to do about that," mitchie asked .mm i thought of it , i already had a plan to use _this _in my advantage, i just need to get justin back... "i'm sure we can find something out _together " _i smirked making my eyebrows go up and down when i said ' together' . "1 still weird and 2 find out in the morning , i'm tired" mitchie whined

I laid on mitchie's bed in my tank top and shorts while watching mitchie undress. She really is so freaking hot , her breasts are perfect her legs are so beautiful , i just want to..What the .. why is there a giant tent in my shorts.. " alex? i think you have a a a you know ... " i looked up at mitchie she was now in her shorts only, i feel so weird so ..hard .. hard? Omg " I have a boner !" " No shit genuis " mitchie said , she was really enjoying this can't blame her . after 5 minutes i figured i could use my plan quicker than i thought. " Mitch i was thinking..." "No!" mitchie shouted " what mitch you don't even know what i was going to say" " I know exactly what you were going to say and the anwser is N.O " damn she is stuborn but if she really doesn't want to than i guess " it's just that i don't .. i .. it just isn't you " she bit her lip "Mitchie believe me it is me , i can feel it very very well" it was true it's like it was dying to be touched. "okey alex IF we're going to do this than .. " " Yes Alex Russo scores again !" mitchie raised her eyebrow , oh shit i think i better behave right now " you were saying " i gave her my best smile. " Alex , this is going to be so weird you know " " come here baby " she carwled to me on the bed . i took her in my arms " If you don't want to do this , it's okay i get it " i kissed her forehead , mitchie layed her head on my chest listening to my heartbeat like she always does when she wants to calm down and think. and then she fell asleep .. great!

...

I woke up and tried to find mitchie but i couldn't " i'm here alex " she said from somewere in the room . i feel something , something hard , my hands wander down and ... oh right , wait what " i have a boner... again " Mitchie laughed " yeah i thought something was poking me when i woke up ... now i know just how happy i make you" she said " gosh i need a new girlfriend " i said , joking ofcourse " yeah me too and one without a dick" we both laughed " well, i guess i'm going to take a cold shower" i said while moving to the bathroom , mitchie comes infront of me making me stop , i was about to ask what was wrong when she suddenly kissed me her tongue inviting itself in my mouth. she pulled back with a cocky 'alex smirk ' i hate it when she smirks like me it's so cocky.. and hot " you're one evil little girl " i said annoyed , she made me even want her more that's just rude. i love her. when i came back from my cold shower , i had a plan to get justin back . so i took my want and said some words and poof ... haha this is going to be awesome!

...

today was p.e , psh i don't really like it , alex russo doesn't do sport. oh and look what a joy , it is soccer. well i'm not really bad at that.. no that bad at least. " okay take your position girls" the coach yelled , " hey you " i watched mitchie walk up to me , she was on the other team " The coach really likes seeing us play against each other doesn't he" i said a little annoyed but it was always fun playing against mitchie , well at least it was when we weren't dating .. all the contact all the sweating , it was just like sex , but after having sex with her .. soccer seems like a boring sport since then.

Just 15 minutes left and we were losing , thanks to my girlfriend for making three goals. and here she is right in front of me with the ball , i can tell she wants to shoot so i jump right in front of the ball and " OH MY FUCKING GOD !" i yell in pain as i hold my center. The ball was kicked right in my fucking center. " alex what's wrong?" mitchie asked confused " mitch the private parts .. are .. crushed" i groaned still in pain " euhm for your information you don't have a dick missy" miley says " well miley thats very true .. and cuz it's so true go and think of other things that are very true .. in the corner ... far...far away from us" mitchie tried to convince miley , if i wasn't in so much pain i would laugh. " Alex what are you doing , get up , i know it hurts bla bla bla but everyone looks weird at you" what is wrong with this girl " Mitchie baby you know when we watch soccer on t.v and when the ball was shot in their center i would laugh and say that they just act like that for no reason and that it doesn't hurt ?" she noddes " well it DOES !" i yell "c'mon i get you some ice" mitchie helps me up and carries me bridal style.

...

"I'm home" i yelled . " hey alex ?" "yeah?". " give me a hug" mitchie said , ooh she is so sweet " of course , come here" i opened my arms. mm i never get used to her warmth. " alex " justin said calmly. " hey justin , why weren't you in school today?" he doesn't go there anymore but he still is there every day for checking god knows what " and why are you wearing a funny cap ? " mitchie aked smirking. " well , lets find out " Justin said between gritted teeth , and with that he took hes cap off clearly annoyed and looking at me , haha this must be good . mitchie and i both began laughing so hard . " alex , can you tell me why there's a giant penis on my forehead! " omg i was dying i couldn't even speak haha . " you look like a unicorn " mitchie laughed " i wanted to give you one on the butt but this is even better " i said still laughing " well you got me but this isn't over yet " Justin said , he looked like he could kill someone then again i would . he Has a giant penis on his forehead for christ sake . " I like to see you try and beat this " i challenged him , i thought he was going to ask if i could undo the spell . meii more fun now. " Dude , don't move .. but there's a penis on your head " max appeard , " let's go upstairs , shall we alex ? " mitchie said practically draging me upstairs . " dude can i like touch it?" i heard max ask , i swear that boy is crazy. " NO! " justin yelled

i sat on my bed " so i guess this is your work huh?" mitchie asked still smiling " what ? why do you think that ? " i pretented to be offended . " cuz it has 'alex russo' written all over it" true . i just stare at her admiring her beauty . she walks up to me and straddels me , "alex? i know yesterday was.." " shh it's okay baby, you don't have to " i smiled . She just stared in my eyes " What did i do to deserve you " mitchie said before kissing me. i moved us so she was laying on my chest and i stroked her hair. " i ask myself the same question every day" i kissed her once more. " i wanna do it but alex it's just that i..I'm ..i" "I know you're scared baby but i promise i'll be gentle" She looked up at me " i know" and just then she kissed me , soft , sweet , just perfect.

I was one top of mitchie , like always , already having a boner. First i could see in her eyes that she was scared , now i look in her eyes and see that that's all gone , all i can see is the lust. i kissed down on her taking her shorts off in the progress. I opend her legs a little and kissed her inner thigh , leaving a hickey there. when i was sure i had left one i took her legs and layed them on each side of my shoulders then i kissed her clit , slow and gentle earning a moan from mitchie. i moved my tongue up and down her opening . I wanted her to relax before the real deal started . I kissed her clit one more time before kissing her on the mouth. She bit down on my bottom lip , then kissing me . a few minutes later she stoped the kiss and looked at me , i only nodded . She took me by suprise when she flipped us over . she kissed my breasts and took off my shorts revealing my ' equipment' i looked at her trying to find any regret when i was sure there wasn't any i spoke " Fuck me mitch" she smirked and instead of ' fucking me' she bended down , oh god is she going to do what i think she is going to do ? she put her mouth at the top of _it_ . OMG that feels so good. dude she is totally giving me a blow job , she moves her tongue up and down . and then taking it fully in her mouth .If i didn't know any better i would think she did this before , haha yeah right mitchie fucking a guy ? great joke !

suddenly she stopped and i knew she was ready , she hoverd over me , my hands found her waist , i looked at her and she smiled a little ,she is so cute , i slowly brought her down just letting her feel the tip of _it_ , she moaned and lowerd herself slowly " oh mitch" i moaned This was feeling so good but i knew she needed time cuz she stopped " it's okay mitch shh" i brought her head to my chest " it's okay baby " we layed there a few minutes , she was so warm it turned me on even more. Mitchie came back up and started to move her hips " that's it baby nice and slow " i moaned , i knew she was tight but this time i feel it even better and it feels so good , " oh alex you're so big " she's already sweating , " mitch baby , you feel so good " she feels so warm . she begins to rock her hips back and forth , oh god that girl can move her hips , i can feel the pressure building up in my member , as i began trusting in and out her. i go a little faster cousing her to moan my name . she lays down on me while i was still trusting in and out her , she begins to kiss my neck , jaw and finally on my mouth , a few seconds went by when she sits up again . going full speed . she moaned so hard when i began stroking her clit " Oh alex , Don't dare to stop babe" as if i would . this pressure in my member was getting worse .. Good worse . i felt mitchie's walls thighten around my penis " mitch" i moaned " oh fuck " and with that mitchie came , her liquids flowing down my member which turned me on even more. she looked me staight in her eyes when she came , so much pleassure in her eyes and also so much love. and i thought i couldn't fall more in love with this girl . WRONG . it felt so good , being inside of mitchie , she moved her hips even faster than i thought was possible. and right then there was like this explosion going on inside me . mitchie kissed my neck as i came . i think i never came so hard before , this is amazing . mitchie just layed on top of me while i pulled out. i think she was to tired from even moving to my side . " mhhm where can i buy that thing ? " mitchie asked clearly joking. i ran my fingers down her back as she shivers. " this feeling i so amazing" i closed my eyes enjoying our hot wet bodies on each other. " alex ! you're not .. you're sleeping again aren't you?" hah my girl knows me so well

... 5 days later

" yes mom , no mom , yes i will .." my mom was making sure i wasn't going to do anything stupid on this road trip . like taking drugs or drinking or having sex in the woods .. oh wait i am going to do that , justin didn't got me back for his unicorn dick so i thought why not help the situation? i gave him a third on the back of his head. i won the bet . my penis is gone now , well mitchie wanted to , she said that she liked it but still choses a whole above a pole . yeah duh she's gay . Justin wanted to know why i didn't want to undo the spell in the first place so i toled him i had a little fun with it as he responded , quote ' what? i give you a giant penis and instead of freaking out you have sex with it ? !' hah his face was priceless. " alex you don't want to do that and if you do tha.." my mom was interrupted by my cell phone . " hey beautiful , you ready?" i asked knowing it was mitchie .

" Alex , i'm .. i'm pregnant"

**dum dum dum ... hey guys sup ? as to anwser your quistions ; i really liked france :) it was awesome, i went to normandie , there was a pizzaria ( going to france to eat pizza , i know xd) and that girl , oh god she was so hot , i smiled at her with my ' hey beautiful' smile , hah she was so cute she was just blushing and being shy , when we were leaving i passed by her and she blushed and smiled . again ... SO CUTE ^^ **

**i was listening to megan and liz while writing this .. anyone else thinks that megan is hot? they're so good ;D thanks for reviewing guys, it makes me smile ;p **

**one more thing " did you see demi at the TCA's ? she looked so BEAUTIFUL woow haha and noticed bieber's awkwardness when selena was claping for demi and his face was like ' oh crap she's claping , clap bieber clap** ' **xD review and say hi #swag **;)


	4. Chapter 4

**i don't own anything but the story**

_Alex pov_

I dropped the phone , this can't be happening , i kept telling myself that.  
>"Alex? " i heard mitchie say . i couldn't speak , i wanted to but my voice wouldn't let me , it was lost ...i was lost...<br>"talk to me alex" i could hear her crying. Our whole future is gone now , it changed. What now?  
>I wanted babies but not like right now .. not right now... our future..our future...<em>Her<em> future. The moment i said that was the moment i realized it.  
>" I can't do this " and with those four horrible words i hung up.<br>what was i thinking? i loved mitchie , i still do but this ... I wanna be there for her but i just..can't  
>My mom was gone when justin came to me. " hey Alex what's wrong?" he asked me , concern in his voice<br>That was a very good question. What did i do? i ..i " I broke up with mitchie" i couldn't believe i was saying that. I never thought i would say those words. They sound so horrible so wrong, when i spoke them my heart finally broke. My heart couldn't keep up with my mind and visa versa. " WHAT?" justin shouted  
>" she's pregnant.. " those words didn't sound horrible they sounded happy and proud.<br>"what ? but how..did she cheat on you ... wait no ofcourse not , she hates 'poles'.. wait did YOU cheat on her , did you ? " wtf ? really what the hell is that boy talking about " Yeah , i cheated on her with a guy and that made her pregnant. Ofcourse not you bimbo!" I would never cheat on mitchie , i could never cheat on mitchie ..my heart wouldn't let me. I saw justin still thinking , really that boy is so stupid sometimes. " The spell justin." his eyes grew wide " You ..you didn't p pull out ? "  
>" Well sorry that i'm not a 'penis fucker' expert , in case you didn't notice .. I am a girl , a gay one ! " I was mad not only with justin but most of all with myself .<br>"so you just broke up with her huh?" yep he has every right to hate me right now ..what is he talking about ? i broke up with her ...wait i broke up with her." I broke up with her!" My mind is so fucked up .. I didn't even realized i really did broke up with her . stupid alex stupid , i was hitting my forehead.  
>Before justin could say anything , i ran to the door , i was going to tell mitchie that i made a huge mistake. It's not her future that has changed , It's our !<p>

I reached mitchie's house , i was about to knock when suddenly shane's car stopped by the street. What is he doing here? He approached me " Alex , i think you should go." what the? he was looking at me sternly. I knew he meant it , and i knew mitchie called him to talk to him , he is her best guy friend after all. So for once alex Russo listened. I went home but not before asking him if mitch was still going on the trip . He said he would try to convince her. I was going to try explaining mitchie why i freaked out , and the best place to do it was on the trip.

* * *

><p>We were in miley's van and mitchie didn't even look at me once, I know i really hurt her but she needs to listen to me. Yeah why don't you go talk to her huh .. 1 problem shane won't let me and here i am sitting next to nate , my best friend. " Alex .. Shane told me and i'm not going to judge you but you need to tell me why you broke up with the only girl who can tame you and most of all the only girl you love more than life" Nate spoke. Nate would understand me , he knows i'm a wizard . " Remember the bet with justin?" he nodded " well he kinda gave me baby maker equipment and well... now mitchie is P..Pregnant" i whisperd carefully . His eyes went wide , he was clearly in shock."Stop the car !" nate yelled. Sam pulled over " what the fuck ? you need to pee again grey ?" she yelled in anger. carly who was in front with her tapped her hand " Sam let him be " she smiled . Can this two can be more obviously?. " i need to talk to you" nate pulled me out of the car. when he was sure no one was listening he spoke." alex , when i started dating miley my dad told me that when we were stupid enough and she would get pregnant that i should be a man and take my responsibility as a man , a boyfriend and most of all as a father... Be a man alex ... i mean .. well you get it " Thats why nate is my best friend he always knows what to say." I will , thanks nate" i hugged him. "But how do we tell the gang , i mean it's not that i just can say ' oh hey guess what guys i'm a wizard and i made a bet with my wizard brother and he gave me a penis so i made him a penis unicorn and here is the best part i took adventage of my penis and fucked mitchie senseless and made her pregnant" he was lauging a little " everything will be fine alex , just get your girl back that's all thatmatters right now key" i just smiled at him . I turned to go back in the van and noticed mitchie was watching , i locked eyes with her for a second and all i could see was hurt. I really did that to her i can't believe this i broke the one promise i made to her , i would never hurt her.<p>

* * *

><p>The first stop : Big Bear Lake.<p>

"key guys , _someone_ ate all our food and now we need to go and get some so ... who's up for fishing?" Jason said , reffering the 'someone' to sam. " I'll do it" mitchie said. i need to be quick and smooth " yeah mm i'll go with her " that was good but i think mitchie thought otherwise , she looked at mee clearly mad , if eyes could kill.. " trouble in paradise ?" miley asked . Mitchie shot her a look and miley closed her mouth. Really, mitchie is on her bitch mood , Not good for alex . I took the fish things and went off to the lake with mitchie. Now is the right time. " Mitch , i .." " Don't " she cut me off , i just nodded.

I threw my fish line into the water and looked at Mitchie , she loved fishing.. me not so much but i always went with mitchie . It's now or never. " mitchie , i know you're mad and you should be ... i acted like a jerk and made a huge mistake , i just ... flipped.". She looked at me , this was the first time i couldn't read her eyes . I saw Mitchie comming in bitch mode again . this wasn't good. " Fuck you alex ! , you fucked me up ! " she hitted me in the chest a couple of times , i wanted to stop her but everything she was saying was true. " You fucked me , made me pregnant , broke up with me and now you just come here and ..." she started hitting me harder , i let her be .. she has every right to hit me right now " i'm sorry " i whisperd. she stopped when i spoke those words. " you broke me " those words broke my heart , did i really broke mitchie the only girl i would give my life for? she began to cry and she broke down in my arms. " I need you alex... i need you" i hugged her tight to my chest " i know mitchie .. i need you too but..." " But what?" she was angry again. " But you don't need this child ? .. is that it Alex ?" i Think whole the lake could hear her shouting.. but she didn't care .. that's just mitchie for you. " mitch ..I" than she just ..kissed me? hard ... she pushed me against a three and bit my nek as hard as she could. This was just anger and love finding each other , she pushed me to the ground and staddeld me , her hands were everywhere. She started kissing me again with the same anger as before , i tried to slow her down but for once i couldn't . her nails were making wounds on my back , i never saw this mitchie before. i tried to put my hands on her hips but she was quicker and pinned them down." I'm not yours anymore " she said , my heart broke even more .. tears now comming in my eyes , when she saw them she quickly crawled off me and run away. So here i am , laying down on the floor , tried to get the love of my life back and ending with a broken heart myself and not knowing if this is really meant to be .. me and mitchie..

3 hours later ..

"Mitch i .. i need to talk to you ." i tried again. " You don't need to , you want to and you will not talk to me " she said with no emotion. we and the gang were sitting around the camp fire so everyone was listening to us having _this_ conversation . i looked at nate and he nodded. " what's wrong guys ? " taylor L asked confused , before i could replie to his question mitchie spoke " The jerk and i broke up" tears in her eyes . " what? " the gang said at the same time . i sighed and spoke " listen mitchie if you don't want to speak to me in private than i'll do it this way .." " i thought loving you was all that matterd to you , so i tell you i loved you and i still do but suddenly it isn't enough for you , i told you i made a mistake , i told you i want to make it up to you ... i tried to explain but instead off understanding or just listening to me you broke my heart just like i broke yours but the thing is that i'm sorry for it and you're not you broke it stepped on it and threw it away!". i was crying now , this was the first time the gang saw me crying except nate and mitchie. "my heart doesn't belong to you anymore alex" and with that she was gone ...just like that she went off to her tent. Nate hugged me and i just cried in his chest . " Get some sleep alex , tommorow we need to leave early... she still needs to perform." nate said calmly.I almost forgot that mitchie needed to perform tommorow. what a joy !

* * *

><p>We were standing outside waiting for mitchie to perform , i'm so tired , i didn't get much sleep .. i just missed the warmth from a body next to me .. the body of my <em>ex girlfriend<em>.thats so hard to say. There was a huge party tonight but i think i'm not going , i'm not really in the party mood. maybe just drink and trying to forget would be okey. The audience went wild when mitchie came on the stage. She's so beautiful .. i can't believe she isn't mine anymore.

At the end off the show she thanked her fans, then locked eyes with me and looked at her guitar dude and nodded her head. what in the world is she doing? " i want to do a last song .. it's for someone special ..well for someone i thought who was special" she said after a sigh she began to sing.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
>I will not let myself<br>Cause my heart so much misery  
>I will not break the way you did,<br>You fell so hard  
>I've learned the hard way<br>To never let it get that far

Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<p>

I lose my way  
>And it's not too long before you point it out<br>I cannot cry  
>Because I know that's <em>weakness in your eyes<em>  
>I'm forced to fake<br>A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
><em>My heart can't possibly break<em>  
><em> When it wasn't even whole to start with<em>

Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<p>

_I watched you die_  
><em> I heard you cry every night in your sleep<em>

I was so young  
>You should have known better than to lean on me<br>You never thought of anyone else  
>You just saw your pain<br>And now I cry in the middle of the night  
>For the same damn thing<p>

Because of you...

She was crying so hard , as for me .. i think i couldn't break more .. i need to fix this . Now i fully understand what she means .  
>How could i? Her dad left her mom when she was pregnant ... how could i?<p>

I need to fix this.

**hey sup guys ? I'm so sorry i didn't upload sooner .. i didn't have time .. no serieusly i didn't. It's the beginning of the new soccer season and we practice a lot , i also need to play for two teams . First division and thirth division so i'm tired xp but i promise if you give me some love and review i'll update the next one as soon as possible couse it's already written just need to finish the chapter so ;D btw virtual cookies if you know what song mitchie was singing ^^ i love that song :) one last thing .. did you hear demi perform skyscraper live ? OMG she has an even stronger voice than i thought Ö 1 word B.E.A.U.T.I.F.U.L ! #DemenaSwag**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything but the story **

_alex' pov_

Two weeks passed and i still couldn't find a way to fix things ... I'm so stupid but everytime i wanted to talk to mitchie she just ran off. the thing is that i can't blame her , i would too. when she walks away i count the steps that she takes .. that's how much i miss her.  
>People say their heart is broken but not mine ... i don't have a heart anymore. Miley tries to help me and wants me to have fun but i can't. everything i do reminds me of mitchie. I can't be in my own house cuz everything there reminds me of her . the couch , our bed , our blanket , our pics .. and then there are her clothes on the floor just laying there. Sometimes i smell them and they smell just like mitchie so i hug them .. when i cry myself to sleep. I miss her ... I miss her so much.<br>And than out of nowhere ... ofcourse! .. if i couldn't talk to mitchie if she wouldn't let me than ... i picked pen and paper and went to work.  
>After doing the first step i went to the second .. nate . I called nate and asked him to get the crew together . He agreed to my plan and jason and shane would help me . Now the hardest part... Trying to convince mitchie. I think the best way to do this is to throw a 'fake' party .<p>

* * *

><p>The party day<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked me." Yeah , i have to .. if i want my girl back ... when are you going to get your girl huh puckett?"  
>Sam looked shocked " oh c'mon sam , everyone knows you like her" her expression softend " yeaah well we're kinda like ...dating" sam said, her cheecks red. "can i ask you something Alex?" she looked unsure . "yeah ofcourse what is it ?"<br>" well , you and mitchie ... had sex right?" wow where's this going ? " mm yeah but i don't see how..."  
>" NO ! wait it's just that i ..i don't ..i 'm afraid to d do anything with Carly cuz im scared that i will hurt her.." sam said , she really loves carly . I can tell , you can see it in her eyes. " Well , sam i can tell you love her and that's all that matters , do not have sex with carly...make love to her ..and don't ever do something as stupid as i did with mitchie ..." i told her , sam is like my younger sister who i could prank people with. Sam just smiled at me and thanked me. " okey it's time , carly just texted me that mitchie's here so go and get her baby" this was it my last time i would try , if i can't win her back this way than nothing will. I took a deep breath and walked on stage. Everyone was looking at me , i searched the crouwd looking for those brown eyes i know and love ,when i finally found them i spoke." I don't sing but for you i will , i would do everything for you mitchie and i can't be without you anymore. So for once mitchie for the last time ..listen to me . " the greys began to play.<p>

I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cried<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie<br>Is made up on your side

When you walk away  
>I count the steps that you take<br>Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day<br>And make it okay  
>I miss you<p>

I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do<br>Reminds me of you  
>And the clothes you left<br>They lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you<br>I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
>I count the steps that you take<br>Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day<br>And make it ok  
>I miss you<p>

We were made for each other  
>Out here forever<br>I know we were  
>Yeah, yeah<p>

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
>Everything I do I give my heart and soul<br>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me

"Mitchie ... I made a huge mistake , i told you that like a billion times but i didn't see what i saw now and i swear i'll be here for you not couse i need to but becouse i want to and i love you" she just looked at me tears in her eyes but her face wasn't angry anymore. I walked down stage and to her. " mitch.. believe me please , you are everything " i took her hands in mine. " i love you mitchie , i could say with all my heart but i can't , i don't have a heart ... It's still yours , it's always been yours."  
>She hugged me .<br>" i love you mitchie" i said . Mitchie pulled back a little " Then prove it" I wrote a song for her to prove my love and i still didn't ..prove it? I need to come up with something but atleast she's talking to me and hugging me. Feeling mitchie's body against my own again is so amazing. We cried like babies in each others arms and everyone was 'aaaaw-ing' us. is that a word? pssh it is now.  
>" I missed you alex . " mitchie locked eyes with me , my heart was pounding through my chest , i think she could even feel it. I wanted to kiss her but she pulled back . " Alex , you say you love me ... you said it when you broke up with me.. now it's time to prove it.<br>We're on speaking/hugging terms , but i'm not your girlfriend anymore." She's right.. damn she's always right. " well, would you go out with me sometime?" i asked pretending to be shy. She smiled a little " No" She really is going to make this hard for me. But i'm still going to fight for her , just like i had to the first time.

* * *

><p>The next morning... School hugh i hate it. I don't have a plan to prove my love to mitchie. i mean what in the world could i do? I want to take her out but she won't let me. I saw mitchie talking to taylor s in the hall . She looked so cute ..like always , black skinny jeans.. red v-neck and black heels .<br>I saw that dweep chad approaching. He tried to hit on mitchie when we first started dating a couple years ago , I kicked his ass . He started talking to mitchie , taylor looked over to me and her eyes went wide , telling me that there was going to be trouble .  
>I moved over to them and could here chad talking." So mitchie itchie now that i know you're not dating russo anymore , Want to go for a real man." wtf ? he was hitting on her ...again ? mitchie looked annoyed , and i couldn't keep my anger down " Yeah ? and who would that be ?" i said , chad smirked but his cocky smirk was gone when he saw who it was .<br>" ooh h hey a alex" he clearly didn't forget his last adventure when he hitted on _my_ mitchie.  
>He flipped he's stupid bieber hair before looking at mitchie " i'll talk to you later when your bodyguard isn't with you" mitchie's eyebrows went up " bodyguard? i could body guard myself" taylor looked at her confused .. " oh you get what i mean " mitchie replied. I saw the ' cooper crew' approaching and i think chad saw it too couse suddenly he was all confident again. " So mitchie, i'll pick you up at seven , i'll bring the condoms so don't care to dress up to much, if you're lucky enough you could be my little slut " he winked at her<br>fuck that boy makes me angry. Taylor realized i was about to explode, so she grabbed my arm and told me to just leave it , but i couldn't ... she's not mine anymore but no one has the right to talk to her like that. Mitchie slapped him .. hard. The cooper crew was about to grab mitchie but they were to scared of me. The whole school knew that the one guy who talked to mitchie like that ended up in the hospital with a few broken ribs. Plus everyone knew my 'gang' ,they were full of jocks .. like the greys , taylor L and the strongest girl , miss sam puckett.  
>Everyone thought cuz me and mitchie broke up so did our 'gang' But they thought wrong. Taylor , Nate and Shane appeard . I guess taylor s texted them.. not to fight the cooper crew but to hold me from killing the guy, But when he smiled again at mitchie i snapped.<br>I hit him right on his nose making sure it broke .he fell to the ground and i jumped on him , swinging my fist as quick as possible in his face. The cooper crew couldn't do anything cuz taylor and nate pushed them aside .  
>I felt hands on me , They were Shane's he tried to get my off the wannebe bieber but for once i was stronger then him, he stopped trying after a few seconds ... chads blood was all over the place and he was still struggeling to protect his face.<br>Then i felt hands on me again but this time they weren't from a guy , they were soft .. the hands i knew too damn well. they were mitchie's.  
>I couldn't ignore her touch , so i stopped. I saw a teacher comming. Fuck i was in big trouble.<p>

* * *

><p>"Really alex? what were you thinking?" my mom asked , i didn't want to have this conversation but i had to. " You didn't hear what he said to mitchie!" i defended myself. My mom sighed and looked at me again " We'll talk about this later alex " . I went to my room , hoping to forget today.<br>I laid on my bed when my phone started ringing so i looked at the caller ID and saw it was mitchie. " hey mitchie" i said suprised but also excited.  
>" hmm hey alex , i wanted to ask you something." i just nodded.. wait she can't see that so i told her to go on.<br>" Well, becouse you are the .. mother/father of our child i think you should go with me to my appointment" i was shocked but so excited , " our child" i said smiling like an idiot. " mm yeah , maybe this wasn't a good id-"  
>" No ! " i cutted her off " I really like the 'our child' thing" i said still smiling.<br>I actually like the thought of having a child with mitchie , mostly couse it's both ours.  
>Mitchie spoke again , she seemend suprised. " well then , i like that ya like it momma!" she was just being silly ... i love her.<br>" Just say the time and i'll come pick you up baby." crap , i said baby..that's probably too soon.  
>I guess she didn't noticed, Or didn't mind. yeah let's take the second one shall we ?<p>

...

I arrived at mitchie's , i honked two times. I always honk two times.  
>Mitchie walked to my car, she looked so amazing , hair straight , black skinny and a red plaid shirt with a white v beneath it.<br>I couldn't help but notice she still wears my purity ring, i gave it to her when well... she took my virginity. i still wear hers as a necklace.  
>" hey beautiful" i said making her blush, awesome job russo , she's blushing that's good .. right? wooow sinds when does alex russo doubt herself? Especially with girls? Especially with mitchies ...i mean mitchie. " Hey heartbraker " oow that hurts but it was on a joking tone so i guess it's not that bad...right? Aaw man not again!<p>

I was so tired when we finally arrived at the hospital and finally found the right department. It took us like 20 minutes to find the right department ..why? don't ask  
>" Alex , you really think as a guy you know . i mean , why is it so hard to just ask people which way we need to go?" Mitchie said .. i guess now you know why we were 20 minutes late. "I do not think as a guy.. and it's just that we can find our own way .. it's not that we are blind right?" i defended myself.<br>" Yeah but that's just it. You think like a guy when it comes to asking things but you have the sense of direction of a girl ! which is none . " I couldn't help but laugh , she's so cute and right... again. But right now i needed to defend myself. " I ...i ..i do not think as a guy."  
>Mitchie laughed and raised her eyebrow before she spoke " really? food , sex , cars , my boobs , tv , sex.." she smirked . crap she was right.. does she read my mind or something? " not fair " i pouted earning a smile from mitchie before she kissed my cheeck gently. This was a good thing , no doubt.<br>" Russo , Torres" the docter called. I liked that ' Russo , Torres' even though i liked 'Torres , Russo ' more.

We entered the room

" Hi , i'm docter adams." he smiled , he seemed like a nice guy.. bald and a mustache , how could you not like that?  
>" So mitchie, if you would lay down please ... that would be easier " he joked.. he wasn't a funny guy.<br>All the thingies were ready and with thingies i mean all the things in here that i don't have a clue were there for.  
>" So.. the father couldn't make it ?" the doc said , i wanted to laugh so bad but instead i bit my lip trying not to. Mitchie gave me a look well 'the look' the one that says : 'Don't even dare to laugh or bring this up ever again or your ass is dead'. So i decited to be smart and not laugh, for my own health.<br>" mm yeaah.. kinda" mitchie said in a high tone, she always does that when she's lying.  
>"Okeey , look here is your baby , and it's perfectly fine by the looks of it" the doc said . I couldn't believe my eyes, it was a wonder ..so beautiful..that's mine. i thought.<br>That's mine and mitchie's. I took mitchie's hand and saw her smiling , we both looked so happy . I think the doc might figure out we were gay.

When went oustide of the room i was thinking about things..  
>Mitchie looked at me knowing that i was thinking " Don't hurt yourself there genius" she said smiling. Normally i would laugh but there were other things on my mind.<br>"Mitch , beeing here with you seeing _our_ baby..got me thinking" Mitchie smiled at the 'our'. I took this as a good sing and went on.  
>" You said that we were .. are on speaking terms and that you're not my girlfriend anymore " she nodded, confused at were this was going. I took her hand<br>" I think i don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore..." I looked in her eyes and saw hurt , pain.

" Mitch, will you marry me?"

**dum dum dum , yet again :)**  
><strong>Hey <em>NickiMinajlover<em> ? how are the virtual cookies? ;D**  
><strong>Do you know what day it is ? YEP IT'S the 20th and that means Miss Demi Lovato was born today 19 years ago :) <strong>  
><strong>I already sent her a ' happy B-day beautiful' via twitter :) love her so so much ^^<strong>  
><strong>So guys what do you want ? a boy or a girl ? and which name should heshe have ? review and tell me , you make me smile :)  
>Love you guys (l)<br>**

**also pukkelpop...7 people are dead .. couple of my friends were there , nothing happend to them .. feeew !**  
><strong>#PrayForBelgium #HappyBdayDemi <strong>  
><strong>#DemenaSwag !<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything but the story.**

_Mitchie's pov_

"So what name do you want for our boy?" alex asked me, we were sitting on the couch at alex' house.  
>"Alex , we don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl" i said. Alex want it to be a boy , she says that girls are too girly...well duh they're girls!. Alex looked at me clearly thinking before she spoke " I want it to be alexander" oh god here we go again " You want to name our baby after yourself?" i tried hard not to laugh at my weird wife. Yes we're married , it was so beautiful ...all our friends were there our family. Then at the party the most amazing speach of alex' father ...he cried end of speach.<br>Ofcourse Kevin was there to tell us that it was good that we are married this early blablabla. He's awesome.  
>" Mitchie? alexander is a name with power thats why" Alex pulled me out off my thoughts. I just smirked and i think it's better that i let her figure out herself that it's weird to name your child after yourself...well , thats just alex. " Mitch baby , i'm gonna go get us some pizza okey?" I just nodded. She didn't want to order anymore since she found out that the delivery guy has a crush on me ...she thinks so. " You're paranoid " i said laughing at how adorable she is.<br>" No mitchie , the guy has a crush on you and i want to make sure he get's the hint " alex said a little angry, she didn't hated when a dorky guy had a crush on me but she hated when a muscled blue - eyed cutie had a crush on me. I tell her that i don't like boys but she just ignores me .. suprise suprise. " Yes i know alex ... that's why you wore your 'I'M GAY' shirt when he last came by." she shrugged " pshh , well now we know for sure he gets the hint" she said pointing at her shirt with a photo of me and a text which reads ' Married this girl' I know how dorky she can be but this...I just laugh " Just go" i say when i walk up to her . she gives me a peck on the lips and then she's gone. I yell a ' be carefull babe' but i don't think she heard it.

...

Were the hell is alex? i swear if she kicked the guys ass then.. my phone started ringing so i picked up.  
>" Alex babe , were are you ?" i yelled but all i could here were some weird noises then a guy spoke " Mitchie Torres?"<br>" Yes that's me who am i talking to please?" it was silent for a couple seconds " Officer Jones.. i .. Your wife mrs russo was in a serieus accident and ...she didn't ..  
>She died mrs Torres."<p>

* * *

><p>" It's a boy " the docter said , i was so tired .. i was bleeding i was sweating . But i gave birth to a son ..a beautiful one . The nurse layed him in my arms as i cried , i couldn't help but notice he had alex' nose ..that cute little nose , So all i could do was smile and hoping alex was here with that's inpossible. I wasn't alone in here , my mom went with me and all off my friends were waiting outside .. nobody dares to speak about alex , everyone is crushed since her dead. and me? I'm broken , i fainted right after the officer jones told me alex ... d..died. But The reason i cry at night isn't becouse i just miss her it's becouse our son isn't going to meet his beautiful , strong and stuborn mom . the girl who i fell in love with the first moment i saw her. The girl who i could call my wife for a very short time. I miss her everyday of my life<br>" What would his name be ? " the nurse asked me , i didn't have to think.. it wasn't a hard question . " Alexander" The nurse smilled and nodded. I looked at alexander and made a promise ... a promise that no one would ever hurt him. There was a knock on the door and everybody looked suprised. I couldn't see who it was ..but i recognized the sent.. it was.. it was alex? " ALEX ?" i yelled , i could see her now she looked like an angel she shined so bright. I couldn't believe what i was seeing. Then out of nowhere . " Mitchie ! "

"What?" Omg it was just a dream ... omg .. i looked beside me " Alex ! " i yelled as i hugged her as tight as possible. When i pulled back she looked confused. I was sweating so hard , i couldn't believe it .. The dream seemed so real. I jumped on her a second time , not letting go. " Baby , what's wrong ? I heard you screaming so i woke up and you were all sweating .. i enjoyed that part.. and then you were screaming again.." she was worried.. i couldn't speak .. i was still too scared and she noticed couse she began stroking my hair to calm me down. " it's okey mitchie .. i'm here .. it's okey." she kissed my forehead. I fell asleep in her arms.

... _alex pov_

Yesterday mitchie woke me up all screaming and sweating. When she woke up herself i saw fear in her eyes i think i never saw her so scared before. i'm gonna ask what the bad dream was about. I think i don't wanna know ... Right now she's just laying here besides me . mitchies sleeping form is so adorable , i press my chest against her back and let my arm go around her waist before i kiss the back off her neck hoping i won't wake her. suddenly she intwires our fingers , " did i woke you up ?" i whisper-asked. She shaked her head 'no' . She was clearly still in shock ..that or she was just tired .. or both. Lets take the first one shall we? " mitch what happend?" i asked still whispering , when she doesn't respond i make her turn around in my arms , her head goes right to the nape off my neck. I feel her warm breath against my flesh as she speaks " You were dead" Omg ? what? wow no wonder that she's in shock , i mean i am right now and i didn't dream it. " awww baby , come here.." i said and hugged her as tight as possible before i brought my lips to her ear and whispering ' I'm not going anywhere'. she looked at me straight in the eye. I couldn't help but smile at her. We layed a couple off minutes in each others arms before i remembered we have school today So i looked at the clock .. Damn we had only 10 minutes to dress , no problem for me but mitchie .. she says she only needs 5 minutes which means in mitchie world half an hour.

...

" Hey baby, how are you ? " i ask , concern in my voice. I think mitchie still isn't over the bad dream.. neither am i. She looks at me , lust in her eyes . " Bathroom .. now"  
>I like where this is going...but where is this going?. Mitchie pushed me inside and made sure the door was locked , i just looked at her confused. I guess she ignored it couse she just walked up to me. " No Time for asking ..just ..do it." was all she said before she kissed me , fast and hard.<br>i knew mitchie could be horny but now ..she was really really horny. " alex likie " i joked but mitchie just pushed me against the door and started leaving marks on my neck. I got the hint and flipped us so she was against the door , my hands found her waist as i started kissing her .  
>tongues fighting for domenation. Mitchie brought her hand up to my shoulder , gripping them firmly , My hand on the other hand wander down to her ass , mitchie gets the hint and jumps up a little so i can pull her off the floor . while her hands starting to pull my shirt of her legs found my waist and went around them. Mitchie wasn't fat so i could easely hold her.<br>Mitchie started moaning when i kissed her jaw and then her sweet spot just behind her ear. Her legs pulled me tighter too her , after making out another 5 minutes i dragged mitchie too the sinks where i putted her down in the space between them.  
>I stopped kissing her for a moment to look in her eyes but mitchie had other plans and placed her hand at the back of my neck and started kissing me again , her tongue finding mine once again.I moved myself between her legs. We only had ten minutes before our next class began so we had to do this quick.<br>I pulled off her heels and then her pants while she took off her jacket along with her tank top . I ran my finger over her coverd center and i could feel she was already wet and by wet i mean really WET . My mouth found her neck to suck on her pulse point , i took her girl boxers off and began stroking her clit.  
>" mmh alex , please.." mitch moaned. i slipped two fingers in her and began pumping in and out at a quick pace earning moans from mitchie. As my mouth went from one spot to another on her neck i could feel the vibration off her moans.<br>She seemed to want more when her legs went around my waist pulling me closer. mm Her warm legs around my bare waist ... wait why didn't i have a shirt? It's not like she's gonna do me. " Mitch , babe ..why did you pulled off my shirt?" i asked breathless. Alex russo doesn't do sport but i swear they should see this as a sport ..then again if 'bedsport' was really a sport i would be world champion ! . " hmm ..becouse i love to see your...hmm hot abs." she moaned...what was my question again? I added another finger , even though she's so tight i don't get how she could bare three fingers... i couldn't.  
>I moved my mouth from her neck , pecked her lips and went to her center as my tongue found its way to her clit . It wasn't too long before her wall started to tighten around my fingers. So i quickend my pace once more , gave her clit one last lick and she came all over my fingers. " oh alex baby ... ooh fuck alex yess" i told you the girl can moan.<br>"Holy shit !" i heard someone scream behind me , i looked in the mirror behind mitchie and saw it was miley with big eyes. Damn she has an awesome timing..NOT.  
>I saw miley running out and heard her screaming a ' You better explain this later'.<p>

When mitchie and i finished putting our clothes back on we walked out. I could see miley talking to Liam..her boyfriend. The guy is cool but he's kinda .. miley.  
>I took a look at mitchie and she seemed releaved. yeah duuuh. Miley's eyes grew wide again when she saw us coming.<br>"Really guys? I mean c'mon now everybody's gonna talk about how you guys have sex in the bathroom." miley whisper-yelled . What was she talking about? " yeah pssh .. we weren't .. having sex i was just..checking something.." i tried to avoid the akwardness. " Checking something out on mitchie's naked body?" miley asked one eyebrow raised. Okey this wasn't my best one.. " Alex , don't ..yess miles we were having sex but it's not like the whole school heard us " mitchie spoke. Before Liam smiled " dude you fucked her in the bathroom?" he asked me , he seemed more excited than me about this , i just nodded and he gave me a high five.  
>I told you the boy is very miley. " No but you are wearing each others t-shirts ... and mitchie has sex hair." miley said , Oh fuck ..no wonder people were looking at us they knew what we were wearing before we went in there .. we're popular , people look at us all the time ..they would know. " Give us a sec" mitchie said before dragging me to the bathroom ..again. "babe what's wrong?" i asked confused. she looked at me if i was stupid.<br>" you're wearing my shirt genius! " oh i get it , she was panicking. I decited to calm her down with some humor. " Oh beautiful fiance of me I .." oh didn't i tell you? she said yes. now where was i. " Alex .. switch " 

* * *

><p>" Push baby ..push" i said before kissing her sweaty forehead. I couldn't feel my hand anymore.. i think she broke it.<br>Mitchie was screaming hard , boy am i glad i wasn't the one who got pregnant. " a little more baby " i told her.  
>" Fuck you alex .. I am trying if i don't push hard enough for your liking than come here and try it yourself ..oh and btw if you ever want another one .. You could give birth by it YOURSELF!" she yelled , yep the hormones .. mitchie's been like this for a couple off months now. I don't really mind , when she's talking to me i just zone out like i always do. I know i'm such a guy. That and the fact that mitchie looks so hot when she's angry. Oh and then i didn't speak about the angry sex we have a lot now .. Awesome! We all ended high school and some off us are going to college. I don't know ..i don't really like to study you know.; i just like the parties there.<br>That would be funny . ' so miss russo why did you dicede to go to our school' ' Oh just becouse you have some crazy fucked up parties' yeah i don't think they would let me in...  
>Then suddenly i heard mitchie scream one last time before our child ..went out? damn mitchie moans and screams during sex but i never heard her scream like this before ,No fair. i mentally pouted.<br>" Congratulations you have a beautiful daughter" the nurse said. i smiled like a dork seeing his homework. I looked beside me to see mitch but her eyes were closed and just then i heard noises ..noises that weren't supposed to be here.  
>" Oh no docter! She passed out! " i heard another nurse yell. Omg what is going on? I felt hands on my back , " you need to go miss russo .."<br>" Why what's wrong ..i don't wanna leave my wife ! " i yelled. The nurse looked at me with an apologetic look. " You're wife is having a heart attack .. we need to help her " I couldn't believe what i was hearing.. she can't leave me .. she can't.. not now while we have a daughter ..not now ..not ever.

"Don't leave me Mitchie!" i yelled before the doors closed before me and i broke down on the floor. 

**Damn i'm tired. sorry if it sucked you guys ;s the next one is the last it's going to be something special .. i promise :)  
>But if you think it really sucks just tell me and i'll stop writing ..okey? I have an awesome idea for my next story ..i'm writing the first chapter.<br>Also .. i don't know if you know how much reviews can make a person smile .. but it really makes me smile , i love you guys so thanks. :)  
>I wanna ask you something .. it's for the next story.. don't kill me .. ' Do you like Justin bieber?" should i make him a jerk or a good kid..i wanted to say good guy but c'mon ... he really is still a kid , even though he's older than me xD Love peace and review :) #Swag<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything but the story **

_***last chapter***  
><em>

_alex pov_

She rested her head on my shoulder while we were watching the notebook. I began stroking her hair before i spoke.  
>" Don't leave me baby." She giggled a bit , " You know i have to " I don't want her to go , I can't believe she will leave tommorow.<br>I kissed her forehead , as i saw her closing her eyes.

When the movie ended i woke her up by gently kissing her forehead again. She opend her eyes and mummbled something. " c'mon baby time to go to bed " i gave her my best smile but the tears in my eyes gave it away. " ooh i will still visit you ,you know " she said , i know she really wants to go to college and i want her to but i'm just gonna miss her so much. When she saw that i was still depri she hugged me tight. " I love you and i miss you but i have to do this" she whisperd in my neck , she was shorter than me ... i brushed my tears away and was searching for a stable voice. " alice ?" i whisperd in her ears , she just nodded telling me to continue, which i did_ "_ Promise me you will be a smart girl and don't do anything stupid." i said hoping she will keep her promise. She just smiled and hugged me again. That was it now i was crying non-stop. She knows it was becouse she was leaving but also becouse mitchie .. everyday without her is a day without sunshine .. at least it feels like it.  
>" i love you" " i love you too"<p>

* * *

><p>" Stephani justine Russo ! get your butt over here !" i Shouted from dow the stairs. " comming mom!" she yelled back.<br>I needed to talk to her .. NOW. I walked to the living room and sat down , i began tapping my foor couse i didn't know how to start this conversation , im NOT good at this. Mitchie should have this conversation with our daughter , not me.. i can't talk about the emotional crap.  
>"Hey " alice said when she came into the living room and sat beside me. I gave her a shaky hey back. She just glared at me. " You're giving her 'the talk' aren't you? " I couldn't respond , i was too nervous and i don't know why it's just talking to my daughter about...sex.<br>" What talk ?" steph asked when she came downstairs. Alice laughed " oh trust me , it's going to be the most awkward 'talk' ever! "  
>Ok if i'm gonna do this than i need to get rid off alice for a while . " alice? could you get the 'youNeedToLeaveNow ' machine ? thanks" i said with a look that meant i was serious. " Yes ma'm " and with that she was gone. I looked over at steph to see her sitting infront me as nervous as i am.<br>" Listen , steph ... i'm not good at this... erhm" i was searching for words. I could see steph getting a red face ,  
>i think she knows what i'm going to talk about.<br>"Mom if this is about me doing ballet again.. I know it's a girl sport but guess what.. I am a GIRL! " mm i think she doesn't know what i'm going to talk about .. heck i don't even know .. well i know but i don't know how .. i mean i just.. oh who cares ? " Steph .. you're sixteen and i just think it's a little too young to be having.. s.. sex" wooow smooth russo , real smooth. Steph's eyes went wide. " WHAT? how h-how do y-you know ? " she asked insecure.  
>o boy here is the hardest part.<br>"eerhm , when i came home yesterday i kinda heard you m-moaning.. " damn it's weird to hear your daughter moan , it's weirt and gross , i mean the tought of your daughter having sex is just..weird. I guess she noticed my grossed out face cuz she gave me the 'alex smirk' damn that girl looks a lot like me.  
>i looked at her and raised my eyebrow , she just smirked again " what? it's not like i never heard you guys " my jaw dropped when she said that , i didn't knew that.<br>" You know it's gross to hear your parents screaming out each others names like ' oh my god , alex oh god ' " she said in a high voice at the end.  
>" i think it's time for you to move out " i said , joking ofcourse.<p>

...

"So how was 'the talk' " jake asked steph. Alice and i laugh when we hear steph mumble an 'awesome' which means horrible . well it was horrible.  
>I gave him a high five but steph glared at me which said everything. " erhm .. i mean ...jake leave your sister alone " damn that girl can glare. She has that from mitchie , mitchie could give me glares that could tell me everything from ' i love you so much' to ' shut up or i'll kick your butt '<br>We where all waiting outside for the taxi to pick up Alice . Me , Jake, Alice , Steph and Lucas. Lucas is steph's boyfriend .. for now ..until i kick his butt for having sex with my princess and looking at my wifes boobs a few weeks ago .  
>We heard the taxi honk two times. Alice turned around and looked at us, She began hugging everyone when she finally hugged me i stared crying like a baby.<br>" shh it's going to be ok" i mean it's just florida ..you know " she said . What the hell ? JUST florida ? that like the other side off the world.. well at least it seems like it ..to me. The taxi honked again. " Yeah we know you're there doufus !" i shouted in anger. Which couses them to laugh.  
>" Wow mom are you on your period or something?" jake asked laughing. i Just looked at him and raised my eyebrow . Alice took a step back and also had tears in her eyes. I couldn't help but hug her again. " i love you " i whisperd.<p>

" i love you too mom" and with that she stepped into the taxi and was gone .. off to college, my baby.

* * *

><p>Where are you now<br>When I need you the most  
>Why don't you take my hand<br>I want to be close

Take my hand and walk with me  
>Where are you now<br>When nothing is going right  
>Where are you now<br>I can't see the light

So take my hand and walk with me  
>Show me what to be<br>I need you to set me free

Where are you now  
>Now that I'm half grown<br>Why are we far apart  
>I feel all alone<p>

Where are you now  
>When nothing is going right<br>Where are you now  
>I can't see the light<p>

When jake finished the song i noticed he was crying .. he misses her too. jake looked up at me from his piano when i spoke " That was beautiful honny" i said , i was so proud of him. I noticed there was something wrong with him. " I know you miss her baby" i said while sitting on the piano. He sighed as his hand went trough his short hair. " It's just that ... i can't .. i don't know. " I know what you're going through and it isn't easy but we have to go through it one way or another" i smiled at him before stroking his cheeck. " You grew up so fast .. where is the time you were running around in your diaper and we had to chase after you incase you would trip. "  
>We laughed until we heard a voice we know too well " I believe he still does that , but than in his boxers." Me and jake looked behind us to see if we weren't dreaming but when my eyes looked in those other brown eyes and his hands found my waste i knew i wasn't dreaming.<br>Me and Jake hugged him as tight as possible. " I missed you so much " i said against his chest. " i missed you too but could you pull back couse i can't really breath" He said cousing me and jake to release our big bear hug. " So nate, You stay for dinner? " i smiled which he returned with a smile from his own. " yeah sure , we need to catch up anyway" Nate just came back from L.A where he had some important things to do , he went for president but he didn't win so now he's foreign minister.  
>So long story short , nate is rich.<br>"So how's my favorite godson?" nate asked jake , which made jake laugh " your only godson " he said with a smirk.  
>" True .. but still you're my favorite " nate smiled , jake really loves nate they're like brothers they could talk 24 h a dat with each other without being bored.<p>

...

" Dinner's ready ! " i shouted, man i really hated to cook , it's so.. hard.  
>when we all sat down and said our prayers we began to eat. " damn mom this is good stuff ... you orderd it didn't you?" Jake said.<br>Oh god this is how you could see his my son , he always know when i do something like this or prank him, cuz he's just the same.  
>" Jake Nathan Russo , whatch your mouth" I said annoyed becouse he busted me. He putted his hands up as if he was being arrested " okay okay , no need to use my full name mom" he said. I glared at him as nate smirked " why you have a beautiful full name ... well the second part of your full name " We started laughing as nate began teasing jake.<p>

After dinner we all sat down on the couch. I was preparing my lesson as nate , jake and lucas were watching some game on tv and steph was too bussy licking lucas' face off... yes i'm a teacher. Weird couse i hated school and i still hate it but somehow i ended up working in it. Nate got a text and looked up at me smiling like an idiot. i just stared at him waiting for him to speak. " hey alex? why won't you go check the garbage outside ? " okay is it me or is that the worst excuse for getting someone outside EVER. But whatever , i went to the door when i saw lights from a car outside the window..could it be? i looked over at nate and saw him smiling even more .. maybe it could ! I opend the door and ran to the car , but stopped when i saw it wasn't the car that i wanted to be. I was about to turn around when i felt hand on my waist.. Hands that i know too damn well. " so how's the wife and kids?" I couldn't believe it. I turned around and there she was.

"_Miley!" **No a little joke xd**_

" Mitchie ! , OMG BABY YOU ARE HERE ! " i think whole the street could hear me shouting but i didn't care. She just jumped in my arms and i started spinning her around.  
>" Alex i missed you so much " she said when i stopped. i couldn't help but kiss her. she's to adorable and i missed her too much.<br>We broke apart when we heard jake and Stephani shouting when they saw their mom.  
>Stephani jumped in mitchies arms as jake hugged her side. I saw nate comming with lucas , nate wore a big grin on his face.. he knew all along.<p>

9.30 am

When we were inside , i was laying on the couch with mitchie on me. Nate went home and the kids and lucas went sleeping.  
>I was stroking mitchies hair , we were just being here and loving the fact we are with each other again. " Don't leave me again baby" i said thinking she was sleeping.<br>" I'm not going on tour anymore until next year , but then you're going with me .." she said. I kissed her forehead and my hand went to massage her lower back earning a moan . " what about the kids then ?" i asked mtchie.  
>The reason why i didn't go on tour with her was becouse the kids have school and i have work.<br>Mitchie was trying to say something in between the moans but i didn't understand it was something like ' i told my monkey that i won tour again if yousef and the gang couldn't come' or something like that.. who's yousef? ...ooooh wait ' i told my _manager _that i _won't_ tour again if _you _and the gang couldn't come' ... " What ? omg that's so sweet but.." mitchie cutted me off " the kids will get lessons on the bus and you're going to teach via computor" she said like it was the most normal thing in the world. I wanted to say something but i couldn't concentrate anymore when mitchie started kissing my neck.  
>She smirked when i let out a moan " guess you're as horny as i am " TRUE ! She went on tour for 7 months... 7 months without sex ? i don't know if you know but i know it's long.. what did i just say? oh well i told you i couldn't concentrate. I felt her tongue going over my neck , that turned me on even more ..damn<br>I moved my hand from her lower bak to her ass , as i reached it she did a pelvis trust.  
>She moved her knie between my legs against my center , slowly bringing it up and down while looking into my eyes.<br>i started nibbling on her earlobe and whisperd " let's go upstairs" She didn't needed to be said twice.  
>Mitch jumped off me and before she could be usain bolt sprinting to our room i grabbed her and picked her up bridal style.<p>

5.16 pm

"OH god Alex , Alex baby " mitchie moaned as i pushed my platic member further into her. I saw her juices coming out her down on my 'member'.  
>I pulled out and she began sucking on it , than she took it of and began working with her tongue on my clit. She was on top again.<br>Her left hand was massaging my niple while her right hand found my hand. We were sweathing like never before. I think having sex this longue couldn't be possible.  
>Maybe not.. But making love is. I scream out mitchies name when i come for the 9th time. I think i'm going to faint , Mitchie became an animal , i mean she was a beast in bed but now it seems like she can't stop anymore until i'm gonna explode from plessure.<br>" MOOOOOOM , It's Five thirty ! Stop making that porno concert ! " I heard Stephani yell which couses jake to yell also " YEAH , There are people who actually wanna sleep here!" I didn't know what to say.. When alice was here she would soundprouf the room , couse she has the magic powers but now that she in college .. I hear lucas mumbeling " let them be , Your parents are Hot as hell...Owch .. what was that for" i guess steph kicked him or something. Steph looks a lot more like mitchie. As for jake he looks like me , well he has mitchies cute dimple and the same brown eyes but Jake is like mentally a younger version of me. Except he really likes sports , he's a base ball player just like Shane. Jake is also really muscled which i was at his age .. not that muscled ..but still. Alice really is a hard one , she looks like the perfect combination of me and mitch.  
>Mitchie blushed , she's soooo adorable , i can't belive after all those years i still love her so much. After all we been through .. When we first strated dating i wouldn't have seen us where we are now.. three amazing kids , our first girl , alice.. going to college studing Politics and being the most kind person ever , Our son being a really talented base ball player and a great singer, and then our stephani..Being one of worlds greatest ballet dancers ever.<p>

Then our friends .. Nate almost being our president married miley and having a 11 year old son named Nicholas Alexander Grey.  
>Taylor and Taylor married each other. With taylor being a famous foorball player and swift being an actress. shane? he's a famous baseball player and he plays somewhere in europe where he married some black woman named kesha .. well i don't know if she's black. as for the other grey jason? He passed away.. Cancer.. He had a little girl named katy kevin grey. She has the same age as Jake and they are really close friends.. a little too close .<br>Last but not least .. carly and sam havin a twin : nathan and jenette. carly and sam are still going strong .. they're adorable.

Justin was married twice.. now he's married the right one ; julliet while max is still looking for the right girl.. wel i think he's not really looking for one he likes his single no girlfriend who can babble your ears off life. My mom and dad are so happy to have grandchildren like jake , steph and alice.

Like i said when it first began with the penis bet .. i didn't know it would end with me making non-stop love with my beautiful famous wife. I think it's just our magic.

"mitch?" i kiss her while she's laying naked and sweating in my arms.  
>" mmhm" she mumbles trying to stay awake , i guess our animal got tamed<br>" I would die for you baby" i kissed her sweaty forehead as her eyes meet mine  
>Mitchie smiled at me , so warm so much love in her dark eyes.<p>

" you already did "

**Sup guuuys :) yeah i know i haven't updated for a while but you know school started and then soccer bla bla bla.. but the real reason is that i'm writing a new story so yaaay ;p It's going to be demi/selena and i don't know if i can tell you already ... well .. it's going to be gangsta... with love ofcourse ;)**  
><strong>Back to this story.. hope you liked it let me know what you think .. good or bad , i just wanna know ;) <strong>  
><strong>Just so you know.. i wanted to end with a ' whaat?' so yeah but it didn't mean that mitch died or alex or bla bla you can put it your way , i prefare that they just are living their life as happy as possible :) keey love ya guys ... OMG did you see sel and demi at the mtv awards ? Ö<strong>

**They couldn't keep their hands off each other .. ofcourse there was bieber .. haha that snake .. demi's face was priceless xD she was like ' what the hell does that kid do here with a fucking snake ? ' and when gaga came on stage , you should have seen biebs face xD ' oh god you have to be fucking kidding me ' xD**

**Love ya , review , peace ;) #Unbroken #Swag**


End file.
